Wild Hearts
by The Forgotten Stark
Summary: What if Bella had a sister, one that was ignored by Charlie, Renee and Phil along with Bella. Rani Whitlock, adopted daughter/sister of Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, is the horse-ridin', ranch-loving best friend of the God of War, himself. Major Jasper Whitlock.
1. Rani Whitlock

Wild Hearts

**Rani**

I slapped the alarm and threw back my covers, I hopped out of bed, stretching with a huge yawn, I looked out my window and smiled at the start of the sunrise. I threw on the necessities and then a pair of denim mid thigh shorts, a tank and a red, blue, white and black plaid shirt. I pulled on a pair of long socks, then my dark brown cowboy boots. I came down the stairs, tying my hair up in a moderate ponytail, tucking my curly fringe behind my ear, and grinned at Char,

"Pete's already out in the barn, I'll get breakfast ready for ya."

"Thanks Char." I grabbed my tan cowboy hat and ran over to the barn, and helped Peter feed the horses, and then let them all out, then we started on the actual chores. Mucking out each stable, by the time it was 9 o'clock we were done, I was covered in dirt, and we both stank, I had shed my overshirt, and climbed up to the loft, putting on a pair of gloves, I dropped a bail of hay down to him. Peter could have done it vampire speed, but he says he find it therapeutic to do it human speed. We heard cars come up the long drive and I called, as I dropped the last bail down to him,

"You 'spectin' anybody, Pete" I climbed back down the ladder and wiped my forehead with my forearm.

To be honest with ya, Peter wasn't much better, we went outside into the paddock and I let out a whistle, Peter quickly opened the gate and they all came thundering in, we herded them into their stables and locked each up. Then we went back to the house, just as "Ya have gotta be kiddin' me. Veggies, great. They eat any my horses, I'm comin' after 'em with the flame thrower." I called as I walked up the steps. Char threw me a towel, and said

"Go shower, the both of ya. Ya'll stink."

"Yea, yea, yea" I waved her off, as I took off my boots and padded up the stairs to my shower, I scrubbed all the dirt, sweat and stink off and then got changed, into another pair of shorts, same type, a white tank and blue, yellow and black flannel. I grabbed my bandana and tied it around my neck.

"Rani, come get some food, sug!" called Char

"Dear God, im'ma comin' keep yer hair on woman" I shouted as I came down the stairs. I stopped short, when I saw a familiar pair of boots, I followed the feet upward and leaped at my best friend. He laughed and spun me around as I locked my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

"I missed you, Jay." I murmured into his neck, taking in his scent of tobacco and 5 spices with warm leather. He tightened his grip, not enough to crush my ribs and then I unlocked my legs and landed softly, he kissed my forehead and whispered,

"Missed you too, Dapple."

My sister glaring at me, I winked at her then continued eating, the pixie said, "What's so funny, Jazzy?" I choked on the piece of waffle, Char was patting my back, trying to get me to somehow swallow it. I managed to swallow it, Jasper groaned,

"Woah, woah, woah, there lassie, did you just say 'Jazzy'?" she nodded, obviously quite proud of herself. I shared a glance with Peter and Char, then just proceeded to burst out laughing again. I finally managed to calm down after about five minutes, I wiped the tears of laughter off my face and the pixie looked quite annoyed. I raised an eyebrow in challenge, daring her to say anything to me. She just huffed. The penny headed weirdo, said, "What's up with the nickname?"

I said in all seriousness, "Nothing. It makes him sound like a Chihuahua, or gay, or a pussy, or better yet, a girl." I smirked as I said this, because Jasper's head picked up, a every word I said, he was now looking at me, with narrowed eyes. I shrugged, "It's true, 'magine what the War Whore would think o' ya, Major. The God of War, nicknamed a dog name." He growled at me, but I didn't back down, knowing EXACTLY what he was going to do. I felt his gift wash over me and raised an eyebrow, he got up and I copied him, snarling at me, I said,

"You wont hurt me, Jay."

"How do you know, human?"

"We both know, you wouldn't hurt family, not unless you were severely provoked and prodded." i turned and went for the door, calling "I'm away for a ride."

Then throwing on my boots, and hat went for the stables. I hummed as I walked through the stables, Anubis snorted to me and pawed the floor. "You wanna go for a ride, boy?" he reared and whinnied, I grabbed his tack and in five minutes, had my foot in the stirrup and he was trotting out the doors. I swung on and gathered my reins. Char called, "BE CAREFUL, TITCH!"

"YEA, YEA, YEA. I WILL!" I shouted back, and went down looking through his perked up ears, his tail flicked up and I whispered, "3…2…1. GO!" he cantered on the spot for a couple of seconds then thundered up the hill, we collected dust and galloped through the fields and woods for a while, till we came to our creek. I threw my right leg over his left side and slid down, undoing his saddle, taking off my boots and socks, along with my flannel. He went down on his stomach and I sat back on him, then we went to the creek, he walked in, quietly then when I was up to my waist, him just past his shoulders, I started scooping and pouring water over his ink black coat. We played about in the water after that, then I put his saddle back on, after letting him, dry kinda. I put my boots and socks, into the saddle bag, then after throwing my flannel on over my soaked tank, did we take our time going back.

Just before sundown, we made it back, my toffee coloured hair in ringlets, my hat on my hair. I walked him into his stable, then untacked him, putting it back into the tack room, put his scarlet red light rud on, with his matching headcollar. I made my way around each off them, giving them their dinner then, taking their buckets and making their breakfasts and dinner up for the next dinner. I hummed to myself, "_Wild horses, I wanna be like you, throwing caution to the wind, I'd run free too. Wish I could recklessly love like im longing, I wanna run with the wild horses, run with wild horses, oh, yea yea."_ I put the covers on the feed then, putting them into the wheelbarrow, I carted it round, depositing them at each stable. I kissed Anubis on his nose and stroked his long black face, his dark, almost black eyes calm, for once.

"Night guys and gals." I called through the barn, getting answering whinnies back. I closed the doors and made my way over to the house again.

"Boots outside, Titch!" called Char, I dropped them outside and walked in my feet were dirty from walking across the orange ground. I padded through the house, I went and had a shower, then after padding back down with a cream tank top that said, in brown "Who's needs shoes, when a girl has horses.", with a horses head and a pair of matching flannel just below the knee shorts. I plonked onto the ground, in front of Char, completely knackered, nearly falling asleep, when Char sat beside me and French plaited my hair. I ate slowly, because I kept yawning. Peter chuckled as he took my plate, kissing my head he said, "Go to bed, Titch, don't fall asleep in your food, that wouldn't look good."

I gave him the finger and got up, grunting, "I'm goin' ta bed."

"It's only 8 and you're falling asleep already?" called Bella, I turned and snapped,

"I've been up sinced 5:30 this morinin', Bella. Just like everyday. So I apologise, dear sister, for me nearly falling asleep on you, after being on my feet for nearly 14 hours." I just turned and made my way up the stairs, slamming my door shut and went to my bed.


	2. Stories and Showjumpin'

**Well seeing as I didn't do the disclaimer in the last chapter, here it is. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, if I did I'd changed some of the pairings and make some of the minor characters major. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

**TFS**

**NEXT DAY**

I shot up at my alarm, jumping in surprise, that I fell off, landing on my face,

"Rani, you okay?" came Char's voice, through my covers,

"Just my face." I replied and wrestled my way out of them, but Peter and Jasper, bless 'em, they had already fed and watered the horses for me, but I got two pans, at 6:30 and stomped and slammed my way up the stairs and then slammed Bella's door open, then CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, I hit the pans together, causing her to jump awake.

"Time to get up, the Earth says hello!"

"F*** OFF RANI!"

"NO! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP IN FIVE MINUTES, OR I'LL GET A BUCKET OF WATER AND THROW IT ON YA!" with that I slammed her door shut and trotted down the stairs, happy as a proverbical pig in sh*t. I handed the pans back to Char, then skipped outside, and went to the barn, Anubis snorted hello to me and I nuzzled his neck, grabbing his red leadrope, clipping it on and then resting it on my shoulder as I grabbed his grooming kit. He trotted beside me, as I lead him to the fence, I did a quick release knot, taking his rug off and got the hose, hosing him down, giving him a bath, I was scrubbing his neck, talking to him, "That feels better, don't it, boy, hmmm. I bet it does." I kissed his cheek and then hosed him down, putting his fly rug on and then turned him out, I did that with all the other horses. I was bored, so I went up and sat on the fence, to the fields and smiled as my favorite mare, Jinger, nickered and trotted over, resting her chestnut head in my lap, I bent and kissed her face.

"Hey there, baby girl, how's 'bout we go for a run later, hmm?" she whinnied happily and I grinned, as I ran my hand down her face, in a slow, soothing motion. I glanced up at the house, and Jinger prodded my stomach, I glanced back down at her, "'m fine, girl. Just feel like my home is bein' 'vaded. That's all." I climbed into the field, and played with the horses, some of the foals were trying to be brave and started to come up to me, so I lay down right in the middle of the field, completely at ease, with all the animals 'round me. I laughed as Anubis was nibbling at my hair. I stroked his nose, and he breathed into my hair, I kissed the under side of his chin, and lent back against his legs. Who needs diamonds, Gucci and Louboutin, when I have my best friend right with me.

"Hmm boy, who needs boys, designers and cars, when you've got horses." he nickered as he nodded his head,

"That's what I thought too." I got up and dusted my bum off, slung my arm around his neck and we walked to the apple tree. I climbed up the tree and got two down, then dropped from it, lodging my one in my teeth, I held it for him as his lips flapped around the apple and he bit into it.

"Good boy. Hmm, you're my good boy." I whispered into his cheek, and then kissed it.

"TITCH, COME GET LUNCH!"

"COMING CHAR, I'll be out in a while." I kissed his long face once more, took a run up then vaulted over the gate (like a pro) and ran back into the house, plopping my dark boots outside the door and my hat on my head. Emmett then said, "You've been out there for over five hours, how can you not be bored?"

"You don't always have to be doing something with the horses, in order to be entertained, you know?" I sassed back at him, Peter pushed my hat down at the front,

"She could sit and play with them fer hours if ya let her."

Jasper grinned and said, "Who was the black 'un you were playing with?"

"That's Anubis, he's just turned five, his dad is the head of the herd. A dream to ride, just like his father. He's like my best animal friend." I grinned at Jay.

"He **is** gorgeous." said Rosalie in a quiet voice. Peter came and at down,

"You need to actually do some work on TimTam, so I've got the ring set up with a few jumps, go get him tacked up and be out there in twenty."

"Gotcha, Cap'ain." I hopped up and went out to the barn, slipped my feet into my boots. I took Tim Tam by his headcollar and jogged into the stables, him nearly going into a canter beside me, I clipped him on, then went and got his English saddle. I put the black saddle rug on his back; that had _Rani Whitlock_ on one side in Blue, with _Devil's Deligh_t on the other, in the same colour. I got my actual riding hat, and in five minutes fixed him and vaulted on, nudging him towards the ring. I swung my leg forward, and bent, getting the girth and tightening it. I shortened my stirrups and then with one hand through the reins, I clipped my hat closed.

"Go warm him up." I nodded to Peter, gathering my reins and nudged him into a trot, I did a few laps, then shifted him into a smooth canter, did a flying change and then Peter brought me in.

"Do the red and white one first, then go and do the blue double, we'll see what needs work." I nodded and then said,

"What direction do you want me to come at?"

"With your back to the house." I nodded and then made him go into a canter, I clicked my tongue, turned him and directed him towards the red and white, I held him back, till a few strides, his ears pricked forward and then Peter called,

"Let him go…Now" I did as instructed and Tim Tam flew over the 2m spread, I threw my arms up his neck, and pushed up in my stirrups, we landed perfectly and Peter whooped,

"Nice, now bring him 'round and do the double." I squeezed him on and went for the double, he put in an extra stride and the pole jumped in the peg.

We worked on him for an hour or so, then Peter roped Jasper in and they put up a course, Char had the timer, Peter lay out the course for me, and Jasper said,

"Speed round, you know what to do, let's see how fast you can go."

"What's my fastest Char?"

"Erm, 2m course would be 22.43 seconds." I smirked to Jasper, then went to the starting line, shortening my reins. Tim Tam realized the situation and got all hyped up, snorting and pawing the ground.

"3…2…1" I brought my heels hard to his sides and he shot off, his chocolate tail flicking, we launched over the first jump, then I brought him tight around the corner and he jumped the next single at a tight angle, I straightened him up for the triple, one…two…three. cutting round, we jumped over the last double, and through the flags, I leant forward as Char went to tell me my time,

"I'm sorry Rani, but…you've BEAT YOUR TIME, 21.59!" I cheered and Tim Tam reared, and I laughed, hugging his chocolate neck.

"Right cool him off, then put him away." chuckled Peter. I let go off his reins and let him have his head, off which he shook, I loosened the girth and crisscrossed my stirrups, rolling my ankles. I patted his neck and we went over to the barn, I swung my leg over his right side and slid down on my bum, I kissed his cheek.

"Good boy, Tammy." I took off his saddle, and then lead him to his stable. After I fed everyone, I went to the rafters, sitting down on the hay bails, playing a couple of chords. I stopped after a while, laying down on the bales, listening to the horses, I put a bit of hay in my mouth and closed my eyes,

"Thought I'd find ya here." came Jasper voice, I hummed to him, feeling utterly content, he sighed and I smiled slightly,

"Are you ever in the house?" he said, I snorted

"God no, I live in the barn, I have to sleep in the house." Jasper laughed and I closed my eyes again, He joined me on my bail, and he plopped my hat over my eyes, and I settled back down.

"Thought diamonds were a girl's best friend." he smirked down at me, as he took my hat off my face again, I took the straw outta my mouth, then let out a bark of laughter,

"Whoever said diamonds were a girl's best friend, never own a horse, Major." I whispered, as I got up to lean on the railing, I watched as Dandy nudged Pepper to start playing with him. I watched them for a while, I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. I felt his curiosity as he came and stood beside,

"If you don't mind me askin' wha's up with you and Bella?"

"That story is best saved for a hack, you wanna come, I promised Jinger, we'd go on one earlier." he nodded and he took me by the waist and jumped over the railing. We walked into the tack room, I grabbed Jinger's braided bridle and tan western saddle, with her Mexican style saddle cloth. I let out a four note whistle, as I walked to the corral, slipping the reins over her chestnut neck, she opened her mouth surprisely easy, and I did all the buckles, then her saddle, elbowing her stomach "Suck in," I tightened her girth then grabbed my cowboy hat from the post, put on foot in the stirrup and swung on as she was walking off. Jasper was already on Trigger, a 16.5 hand high dun gelding. His horse.

"WE'RE GOING FOR A HACK!" I shouted across the yard, then shouted, "LAST ONE TO THE TOP OF THE HILL, HAS TO MUCK OUT FOR A WEEK" then gather my reins, Jinger picked up her head, then we went from a trot to a gallop in two seconds. Just like Tim Tam and Anubis her tail flicked up and we thundered up the hill. I laughed as Jasper shouted in protest.

"CHEATER!"

"Go, go, go girl" I squealed and she pushed her neck farther and we cheered when we got to the top first, Jinger was all proud of herself and I smirked at Jasper. We turned and I decided I'd take him to my spot, we walked through the hills and he said, "What's up with you and Bella then?'

"Basically ever since a young age, Bella was the one Charlie, Renee and then Phil adored. I was always in the shadow of her, you 'member when we first met, I was just turning four, and Peter and Char, had been looking for dinner and saved me from being kidnapped," I glanced at him and he nodded, "You guys, even though you were with the veggies then, 'came fam'ly to me, Renee and Charlie thought you were just my 'maginary friends. Bella sneered and prodded at me, teased me, basically bullied me. I didn't know what I did wrong, I was frickin' 5. I was short for my age, you saw that, I was kinda like Harry with the Dursleys in a way." I sighed heavily, "It got worse as time progressed, and when I was fourteen I'd finally had enough, I packed a bag and since Peter got a feelin' they met me at the bus station. What really hurt, was that Charlie, Renee or Phil neva sent out a search party for me, Bella was out six hours and Charlie sent a search party the size of the f**king state. You visited that year, and then after talking it over, you gave me our surname and never felt better." He smiled slightly to me but then I grabbed the reins and sat my butt in the saddle as Jinger reared, Trigger wasn't much better. I looked to the ground and swore, "It's a snake." I got off and Jinger reared, stamping on it, multiple times. Trigger had gone backwards, quickly, spinning slightly.

When it was dead, I handed her to Jasper, picked it up by the back of the head and immediately recognized it, "It's a prairie rattlesnake, but why didn't we hear the rattle?" I threw it off the track and we bent to check, if they had hurt anything, I rubbed her leg, from her knee down to her fetlocks, "She's fine." I ran my hand over where her heart was, "Maybe a little frightened but she's fine. How's Trigger?"

"Skittish as a colt."

I swung back into the saddle and we continued to my creek, Jinger was cantering on the spot, I shortened the reins, till about 60cm, "There's a HUGE field up ahead, and maybe a run'll do 'em good." He smirked and Trigger bolted, Jinger not far behind. We had to stay low down due to the low branches, and Jinger was like a mountain goat, getting up the muddy lane. I laughed as bits splashed on my face, I dropped to the one hand and let her have head, knowing it'll make her speed up, I grinned as I saw the triple steps, we galloped across the road, and up the cross country jumps, I brought my heels hard to her side and she went full throttle across the field, I cut across Jasper and Trigger and won again. I swung off and did a bow, then gave Jinger a big pat, with a kiss to the nose, giggling when she snorted.

We had arrived at my creek, and I took her bridle off, along with her saddle, resting them against the tree trunk, then took off my flannel, boots, and socks. The next thing i know, I'm upside down on Jasper's shoulder, his arm around the back of my knees.

"JASPER DANIEL WHITLOCK, PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" I shrieked, and he laughed, flipping me around so fast my hat came off, I unhooked my knees from his shoulder, taking a deep breathe and spiraled into the warm creek. I popped back up, flipping my hair back from my face, he grinned and I splashed him and it was just like old times.

Hours later we lay under a wild apple tree, I had climbed up and snagged a few, dropping easily down and handed one to Jasper and fed one to Jinger. I lay down, and laughed when Jinger came up and bent her head down, sniffing my face, I clicked my tongue quickly and stroked the underside of her face, kissing her nose with a smile, she nickered softly at me8. She trotted off and went to play with Trigger, who went with her willingly. Jasper lay down against the trunk, and I shimmied backwards, so my head was on his thigh. He pulled out the hair bobble and played with my hair, making me fall asleep, in the midday heat.


	3. I Want To Make A Man Out of You, Crazy

**OK so here's chapter 3, this chapter will probably be slightly shorter in actual story content. I don't own Twilight or 'I Want Crazy' or 'Make A Man Out of You' they go to the respective owners. Why don't you guys make me a happy author and give me a review :D.**

**TFS**

**RANI**

I was dressed in mid-thigh jean shorts, a chocolate tank top, with a yellow, black and white plaid shirt, rolled to the elbows, and tied to my mid-rift. I tied my hair up in a bun and went out to the garage, taking the keys to the dirty truck off the hook and drove it out. I hit the button on the garage stereo, and grinned as Jasper's song came on.

"NOOO!" came his groan, and I laughed,

"You love it, Jay." I grinned then turned the hose on and got to work, rinsing the car down as I sang obnoxiously loud to Mulan's "I'll Make A Man Out Of You." chorus

"BE A MAN, YOU MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER, WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPOON, WITH ALLTHE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOON!"

"You could at least sing it well, Dapple." complained Jasper as he come out onto the porch and sat on the steps. I grinned at him and then it changed to Hunter Hayes, "I Want Crazy" he got up and started singin', Char and Peter came out and I noticed she had a camcorder,

(_Jasper, _**Rani**_**, Both**_)

"_Mmmmhhmm_

_I'm bookin' myself a one-way flight_

_Gotta see the colours in your eyes_

_and tellin' myself it's gonna be alright_

_Without you baby it's a waste of time, oh_

**Our first date boy,**

**The season's changed**

_**God washed away all the summer rain**_

**You can't undo a fall like this**

'_**Cause love don't know what distance is**_

**Yea I know it's crazy…**

_**But, I don't want good and I don't want good enough**_

_**I want can't sleep, can't breath without your love**_

_**Front porch and one more kiss**_

_**Doesn't make sense to anybody else**_

_**Who cares if you're all I think about**_

_**I've searched the world and I know now**_

_**It aint right, and if you ain't lost your mind **_

He tapped my temple, with a grin, and I laughed at my best friend, I missed the way our voices melted together almost effortlessly

_Yea I don't want easy_

**I want crazy, you with me baby**

_Let's be crazy_

_Yea_

_Yeah, I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why__  
__I wanna feel good, don__'__t have to be right__  
__The world makes all kinds of rules for love__  
__I see you gotta let it do what it does__  
__I don__'__t want just another hug and a kiss goodnight__  
__Catchin__'__ up calls and a date sometimes__  
__A love that revels and we still believe__  
__We__'__re__ the kind of crazy that people wish that they could be__  
__I know we're crazy_

_**But I don't want good and I don't want good enough**_

_**I want cant sleep, can't breathe without your love**_

_**Front porch and one more kiss**_

_**It don't make sense to anybody else**_

_**Who cares if you're all I think about?**_

_**I've searched the world and I know now**_

_**It ain't right and if you ain't lost your mind**_

_**Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**_

_**Are you with me baby, let**__**'**__**s be crazy**_

I held the note and with a grin carried on,

**NA, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na**

_**But I don't want good and I don't want good enough**_

_**I want cant sleep, can't breathe without your love**_

_**Front porch and one more kiss**_

_**It don't make sense to anybody else**_

_**Who cares if you're all I think about?**_

_**I've searched the world and I know now**_

_**It ain't right and if you ain't lost your mind**_

**Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**

**Yeah, look at us baby**

**Tonight the midnight rules are breaking**

**There's no such thing as wild enough**

**Or maybe we just think too much**

**Who needs to play it safe in love?**

**Let's be crazy**

**Du, du, du, du, na, na, na, na, na**

**Du, du, du, na, na, na, na, oh yeah**

_Who cares if we're crazy?_

_We gotta be crazy_

_I know that we're crazy_

_So let's be crazy_

_Yeah, yeah_

I laughed we finished singing, everyone clapped and I looked down, I'd missed it, I slapped the soapy sponge on the bonnet and it made bubbles hit Jasper, I burst out laughing at his face, but then stopped as I saw his face. I dropped the sponge and backed up slowly, he grinned at me and started 'hunting' me.

"Jay…look im sorry, okay. I didn't mean toAAHH!" he caught me around the waist and started tickling me, "UNCLE…JASPER UNCLE!" I screamed into his chest, laughing hard, he grinned my favorite smile and stood back, the next I know.

"JESUS, F***, IT'S F***ING COLD!" I whirl on Peter, who has an evil grin on his face, "PETER JACK WHITLOCK IM'MA F**KIN' KILL YOU." and I took off like a shotgun after him. Jasper laughed and then we turned on him, I jumped on his back, swiped up the soapy sponge,

"EAT IT, EAT THE F***ING SPONGE, DON'T BE A PUSSY!" I shouted as I shoved the sponge into his mouth, my legs wrapped around his back, Charlotte was sitting there, filming this, as the others were looking on, Rose and Emmett were laughing, but the others were either disapproving or jealous. I was flipped over his shoulder and landed on the red dust, with an, 'oomph' I caught his leg and we wrestled for a while, as I dried off. I stripped my shirt and dunked it into the soapy water, and rung it over Jasper, he scooped me up and put me in a fireman's lift, I clutched his belt loops and he ignored my protests, as he proceeded to drop me in the lake. I came up sputtering, and went to the jetty, as my best friend went down onto the balls of his feet, holding his forearm out, I grasped it hard and then grinned, yanking him into the water with me.

I was scrambling onto the jetty and taking a run for it, when I heard his voice, then his arms around my waist and I froze on instinct, at his teeth at my neck playfully.

"Got'cha." he murmured into my neck and we waddled back to the house. I wondered,

"Hey Poda, what's the weather gon' be like the next few days?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna have a campfire." I said back, still in front of Jasper,

"Well it's s'posed to be sunny for the next week or so, 'fore the rain hits. And we won't be able ta do it 'gain since the rainy season's hittin' soon. How 'bout it?" I grinned, bouncing in Jasper's hold, of which he tightened it, I stopped bouncing and thought of something,

"Bring the guitars, 'n' we'll go real campfire like and we'll take the horses and then it'll be like we're the Pony Express." I added and I high-fived him as my Whitlocks laughed. I lent forward and watched Peter's face, any sign of givin' in. "C'mon ya know ya wanna, Poda." I urged with a smirk,

"Okay fine, tomorrow we'll go." he gave in and I cheered and shot out of Jasper's hold, kissed Peter's cheek and up to my room, lifted my bench and heaved it over to my wardrobe, and clambered up, and onto my tiptoes, and got my saddlebags down, I packed the essentials and then while everyone was downstairs, climbed out the window, and down the tree and over into the field again. Anubis whinnied happily again and I laughed, he took my hat off my head and ran away with it,

"ANUBIS! GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!" I laughed as I raced after my hooved friend. I ran the length of the field, multiple times, till I managed to catch him, well not really. I stood ready, and ignoring the screams coming from the house I looped my right arm around his neck, and bounced up, his muzzle came under my foot and nudged me up, I landed on his back with practiced ease and I patted his neck, and laughed. I lent against his neck and propped my hat on his ears. Char had come up to the fence and I grinned at her, as she took the photo. I sat up and he trotted over to the fence. Char said hello to him and then Peter called,

"Time ta bring 'em in." I nodded and let out a whistle, they all perked up and Jasper had the gate unlocked, Peter jiggled the feed bucket and they all came in, I nudged Anubis into a trot and we rounded up the stragglers.

"Wanna show 'em how ta really ride, bud?" I whispered in his ear, he snorted and perked up, I twined my fingers in his black mane, nudging his sides, just a feather like gesture, he took off like a rocket, across the far edge of the field, we shot over the near 2m fence with water-like flow and I folded over, looking between his ears, he landed well and he slowed to a canter then to a trot and into a slow walk, then into his stable, where I swung my right leg over the left side and slid sideways down, kissed his cheek and he nuzzled my stomach, causing me to laugh. I squeezed his ear and whispered,

"Good boy, bud." I stroked his face twice then I went into the house.

Our camping trip was a hoot, Bella, Alice, and surprisely Esme complained about the dirt and I had Anubis, he knew where to go, so I hardly needed to steer him. We didn't go to far from home but that night, instead of tying him up, I took his tack off and he trotted off, to the creek not to far away and had some time to himself, before walking back to me, as we sat around the campfire, he lay down behind me and I lay on his stomach, he nickered and his upper lip went as he tried to get some marshmallows,

"You want some, bud?" I whispered, he nickered almost pathetically and I gave him one, and he settled down after. We sat round the fire and sang some, told stories and stuff like that, I had my thick camping blanket over me and I don't remember falling asleep that night, but i awoke to the smell of,

"Bacon…" I mumbled as I got up and stumbled over to Char, who was cooking. I plopped down and stuffed my face, then proceeded to take Anubis, and we went for a swim. I saw Bella and urged her to join us but she turned her nose up and stomped away. I made a face and gave her the finger and Anubis and I got out. I giggled as he shook like a dog and we packed up and headed home.


	4. Colic In The Barn

**Rani**

I walked into the barn as usual, when I noticed something was off, Jinger wasn't there sticking her head out. I ran over and saw she was down, and rolling.

"P-PETER!" I screamed, undoing the door and racing in, undoing the head collar latched onto the side, I went down by her head, and she gave me a breathy, painfilled whinny.

"Shh, shh, shh, girl. You're okay." I murmured, "We gotta get'cha up though." I got the head collar around her and with a bit of man-power from Peter and Jasper we got her up and I walked her back and forth in the barn, keeping her walking as Char was on the phone with George the vet.

"Why don't you let her rest?" said Alice stupidly,

"'Cause when a horse is down for we don't know how long, rolling like she was, she could have colic, which is the twisting of the intestines, which could've killed her, if we didn't get her up and moving. So shut up Alice." I snapped at her,

"Jazzy are you gonna let her speak to me like that?" she squawked,

"Ta be honest, I don't exactly blame 'er, Alice." he said as he sat on the bale of straw outside her stable. I kept her moving for god knows how long, when George finally showed up and gave us a diagnosis,

"It unfortunately is colic," I closed my eyes at that and focused on keeping her moving, I noticed her breathing wasn't as heavy, which was a good sign, "but seeing as Rani caught it early, she should be fine in a few days, but monitor her, because you know it might reoccur. Don't feed her but give her plently of water. If anything worsened, Mrs Whitlock you know what to do."

"Thanks George." I called quietly as Char walked him to his car and put her back in her stable but took her feed and hay-ledge out. I vaulted up and onto her trough and over the next few days kept vigil over her. She went back to normal after that much to my relief, I lessened her feed for a while and then got back into her stable, with her. I was falling asleep down beside her, since I hadn't gotten ANY sleep the last few days, she went down onto her side, I slipped from her shoulder to her neck and fell asleep.

**JASPER**

I jogged out to the barn, finding Jinger's door open, I went over and smiled at the scene. Rani had finally fallen asleep, but she had her hand between Jinger's muzzle and cheek, shavings in her hair, over her clothes. I got my phone out and took a photo and sent it to Peter and Char, and they came out. I walked into the stable and put my hand on Rani's shoulder, I scooped her up easily,

"C'mon Dapple, let's get ya to bed."

"N…no wha' 'bout Jinger?" she protested weakly, Char came up and kissed her forehead,

"I'll watch her, she should be up and about soon, get some rest Titch."

"M'kay." she murmured as she snuggled into my hold, I turned and went out the barn, and brought her back to the house, I put her in her bed and kissed her forehead, taking in her hay and warm apple scent and her boots off.

"G'night Dapple."

"Night Jay."

She slept for about sixteen hours, having been up 3 straight days. I had missed being on the ranch, the smell of dirt, hay and horse; a welcome from the smell of fumes and hundreds of humans that surrounded me constantly. She came out to me on the porch, with a pair of three quarter stressed out jeans, a blue paint-splattered tank and her hair in a fishtail. She turned her back on the railing and jumped up. Her eyes saw the colour of my eyes, I hadn't needed to hunt, for about two weeks, which was a major stretch from three days back in Forks.

"You need a hunt, Jay." she whispered as her warm finger ran under my eyes. She looked calm, but underneath, there was worry, pain and a small amount of calmness.

"Why do you feel pain?" I whispered back, standing straight to stand between her knees, she gave me a tired smile and shook her head,

"It's stupid."

"It's probably not, Miss Rani. Tell me?"

"I…it hurts me to see you in pain. I don't know why but, ah forget it." she shook her head and tipped her head onto my chest, I brought her in for a hug and whispered into her toffee coloured waves,

"I'll go tonight with Emmett and Peter." she nodded and kissed my cheek,

"Thank you Jay." We sat there for about twenty minutes and then her stomach groaned.

"Titch come get some breakfast." called Char from the house, Rani sighed but moved anyway. I followed her in, Peter had the radio on and Phillip Phillips was playing,

"Oh I can play this on my guitar." she exclaimed as Char handed her a bowl of cereal and started to cut fruit up, while eating her cereal, she started to play the chords on an imaginary guitar, mouthing along with the radio, till Peter shoved a spoonful of cereal into her gob and caused her to choke.

"Eat." he laughed.

* * *

**Okay so sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but it's kinda just a filler. Don't forget to make me happy and review. You know you want to...**

**TFS**


End file.
